


The Sisterhood of the Travelling Knife In the Back

by Lilac_Motion



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Reference to Rape, Rule 63, War Rape, a woman's work, alternative universe, bitter!Danzo, fem!Danzō, fem!Hiruzen, genderflip, kunoichi - Freeform, reference to maiming, ruthless!Hiruzen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Motion/pseuds/Lilac_Motion
Summary: Hiruzen and Danzō trains together at the end of classes – hide and seek, combat, kunoichi lessons.  (Rule 63 Danzō/Hiruzen, bitterness)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Invincible Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525815) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



> This entire ficlet happened because I derailed myself in the middle of a paragraph about kunoichi work while trying to write fem!Jiraiya/Orochimaru het that would help me justify the many times I will write Orochimaru as a woman. Coming soon or never (or much later): "Manic Magic Amazon and the Tim Burton Extra". I finished writing this thing while listening to Hozier's "Angel of Small Death", and was tempted to title this fic after the song, but this whole thing came about because I thought "The Sisterhood of the Travelling Knife In The Back" would make a good title for Hiruzen/Danzō f/f – those two are the epitome of Rivals That Were Never Really Friends And Never Will Be, not in any universe. It's complicated.

Hiruzen and Danzō trains together at the end of classes – hide and seek, combat, _kunoichi lessons_. In groups, they weave senbons into hair arrangements and practices how to to drug the target without succumbing to their own poisons. Alone together, Hiruzen and Danzō practices having sex – sex which is as awkward as it sounds when it first came up in the lessons. Hiruzen uses her mouth on Danzō with an expression of focus on her face, the same as it was when she was looking at the practice dummy in the training grounds, and when Hiruzen succeeds at making Danzō come first, the orgasm comes feeling like a knife in the gut.

Danzō gets into an argument with a boy in her class about the value of a kunoichi's work that ends with her poisoning him – nothing fatal and nothing traceable. The only one who knows is Hiruzen, who shakes her head in reproach to Danzō when the boy collapses a week later, sweating and whimpering in a hallucination.

Both Danzō and Hiruzen graduates as the top kunoichi of the year, and straight out of the Academy, Danzō is hidden as a servant girl in the Daimyō's household, while Hiruzen travels through Fire Country in the guise of a merchant's daughter. Danzō learns how to be invisible and Hiruzen learns to lie with an honest smile. They both hone their ninjutsu skills when hidden under a veil of genjutsu, but Konoha has plenty of fighters, and when both Danzō and Hiruzen have perfected their skills at hiding and lying, they are sent out onto their true assignments.

It is when the men lay down their sword at night that the kunoichi's work begins. In lantern lit inn rooms and dark, cramped tents, kunoichi in the guise of whores and spoils patiently listens, carefully pries from their prey information about duration of deployments ("I haven't slept in a real room since February"), movement of supplies ("I'm sick of Sky County minnows!"), and troop morale ("Shut up, they've killed a lot of my friends today – I don't want to hear a single word out of you.")

Hiruzen, bold and shameless (Tobirama's _favourite_ ), is assigned the coveted posting of _whore_ , her work is flirting, light tumbles, and pillow talks. By the end of her tenure at the brothel she has had three proposals and a dresser full of gifts.

Indignant Danzō fits more naturally into the role of _spoils_. She glares and she spits, she takes beatings and memorize every angry outburst, whole conversations held as she lay prone in the aftermath, as if she was only furniture. A man takes out one of her eye when she could have killed him but she clenches her fists and cries, most useful when a captain takes pity on her and keeps her in his tent for the rest of the deployment, most useful is her training when she had to kill him at the end of his kindness.

Is Danzō prepared to die a certain death? (But maybe they won't kill her.) She hesitates, and Hiruzen's hand shoots up. Tobirama nods in approval, and history unfolds.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Danzō, but I actually might just like Sarutobi Hiruzen less. The instance where Hiruzen raised his hand without hesitation when Tobirama asked for volunteers to die becomes a lot less heroic with the reveal that Tobirama has been grooming Hiruzen to be Hokage for some time. Not that Danzō would have been a _better_ Hokage than Hiruzen, just like how fem!Danzō here wouldn't have been able to flirt as a whore to make good use of the posting. Danzō was a Complete Monster who did a lot of things that have completely crossed the lines – the way he had basically broken almost all Root members for his use and the seals, but, I think the reason that Danzō uses such blantant, blunt means, is because he's actually not as good as manipulating people as Hiruzen is.
> 
> The nitty gritty kunoichi stuff is inspired by An Invincible Summer by Shana Storyteller, which has a genderflipped Naruto who has finished growing up as the kunoichi Natsu Nami. Also Kato by Bite The Hand That Feeds, which features Suzume-sensei and her kunoichi class: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2596009/1/Kado


End file.
